


Letters From The Reichenbach

by Floraline, Merrinpippy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost roleplaying authors, Floraline is Sherlock, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Letter relay, M/M, Merrinpippy is John, Post-Reichenbach, We think, Will tag appropriately as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is finding it very hard to cope with Sherlock's death, until Sherlock sends him a letter. </p><p>And John, being John, replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (By Merrinpippy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that contains only letters, pretty much, apart from the prologue. We will try to stay in character as much as possible given certain situations, as we are both writing one character each.
> 
> This is not just a roleplay, because we will be evilly conspiring behind the scenes. 
> 
> It is an experiment between Floraline and I, and we both sincerely hope that you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, a prologue

John, through persuasion of Mrs Hudson, stayed in 221B Baker Street after Sherlock- after the fall. He spent most of his time staring at the wall, lost in thought. He didn't have to go out for food because of Mrs Hudson being her lovely self, and he didn't need to work because Mycroft...well, he must have felt guilty. John couldn't imagine Myroft helping from the goodness of his heart.

John had gone to see his therapist a few times, though each time was pointless in John's opinion. He said what needed to be said to Sherlock's grave. It wasn't enough. He needed to say those things to Sherlock's face, but that option was well and truly out of the question.

Now, John felt alone. He had never felt so alone in his life, despite still having a few friends around him. Only Molly and Greg kept up contact with him, and John had a feeling he knew why. He missed Sherlock to the core of his being.

So John went on like this for a month after Sherlock- after the fall. Continuing this pale existance, feeling nothing but despair. He did feel sorry for Molly and Greg for having to deal with him, but that was their choice. He already felt alone and their presence did nothing but remind him of that fact- they never really came because of friendship. They came because of duty. And that sickened John. He was beginning to even consider suicide, but he usually dismissed those thoughts with a subtle _not yet._

He had completely given up on dating, of course, and after a while even Molly and Greg realised their attempts to bring John back to normality were failing. They gradually stopped visiting him and he let them retreat. It mattered little. It would end soon, he told himself.

And then the letter arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, in theory, this fic will be in letter form. The prologue is short, but mine always are.
> 
> Hopefully the letters will be longer, but we will edit them and cut them as we see fit.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. The ball is in Floraline's court now!
> 
> -Merrinpippy


	2. Sherlock's first appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John received Sherlock's first letter

Dr John Watson  
221B Baker Street  
London, England

Dear John

I’m not dead.

I am sorry that I haven’t written before. I have tried, but if they know that I am still alive… Well, let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty. As you already know, Moriarty’s dead. At least, that’s how it seemed. I’m not quite sure if it was a bluff like my… fall, but it seemed more final for him.

I want you to know that I was never lying, not to you. You were the only one I could be myself around, and I hate myself every day for leaving you. I had to – Don’t you see? If I didn’t jump, then you, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, you’d all be… Well, in the same predicament as me, but permanently. I wanted to tell you before. I’d left the country – Gone to America. I’ve only just come back.

I heard what you said at the… at my grave, John. I think it would be a good idea to meet up. You have to believe this is real – This is me. Please reply to this, my address is on the back. I would like to straighten things up, and make sure you know all the facts.

I realise that you may have forgotten me by now – Or at least I’d be a distant memory. I know you’ve carried on with your life, and that’s fine. You were always stronger than me at letting go. I can’t forget you, John. I haven’t been able to solve another case yet. My addictions have come back, fiercer than ever. It is all I can do from caving in to the abyss that seems to be surrounding me… pulling me in.

SH

P.s. Could be dangerous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First letter from Sherlock and also my first proper contribution to this fic.
> 
> Not as long as I had intended, but they should increase in length as the letters unfold.
> 
> Feedback appreciated. Next one is for MerrinPippy!!
> 
> ~Floraline~


	3. John Replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a chapter. Oh look, it's short. They'll get longer after a while, don't worry.

Mr Sherlock Holmes  
11 Bridge St  
London, England

Dear Sherlock

~~Fucking really, Sherlock~~

Thank you for telling me? ~~It's not as if I've been incredibly sad or any~~

Sorry. That was uncalled for. ~~But it's not the only uncalled for thing that's happened recent~~

I understand you're reasoning, I think. I don't understand your circumstances but you always hid information from me so I can't really expect otherwise. Also, you must be more dense than I'd originally thought- forgotten you? How could I forget you? NORMAL people don't just randomly forget whole years of their life! Not everyone can just 'delete' things, memories, information...emotion.

I would meet you. But I don't know if it's you writing to me. Hell, I could be writing to someone who wants to kill me. ~~Although it wouldn't be a shame if they did~~

Prove it to me, then. If you really are Sherlock Holmes, the world's only Consulting Escapologist, prove it to me. I mean, after surviving that, you could do anything, right?

Why am I even sending this letter...

JW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that then. *Ball goes to Floraline*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. So this is short too. They will get longer as they get more to talk about. Eventually.

Dr John Watson  
221B Baker Street  
London, England

Dear John

~~I am truly sorry for any hurt I have caused you~~

No, it was not uncalled for. ~~It was probably more than I deserved~~

I didn't hide anything from you. ~~Not intentionally~~

I hoped you would forget. I know that everyone is not like me, but I had hoped you would have some sense and figure out how to do it. And I ~~can’t~~ don't delete everything. Only unnecessary data. Irrelevant information like astronomy, for example.

Of course it's me. Why do you have to be so predictable? Who else could it be? ~~Moriarty?~~ And I won't _let_ anyone hurt you, John.

How would you like me to prove it to you? Would you like me to tell you that you've barely left the flat since I left, because you believed that if you weren't there when I returned, that I would disappear again, and I knew that because of the ink in the pen and how your handwriting is presented? Or did you have something else in mind? ~~Because anyone who looked at you could tell that~~

Or perhaps I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have sent this after all.

SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay, so it's back to Snowy now. Lets see if we can figure out a day to update, shall we? Hopefully weekly, if not more often c:


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Sherlock Holmes

11 Bridge St

London, England

 

Dear Sherlock

I suppose, in hindsight, meeting in person would blow your cover. I guess I’ll just have to trust that it’s you. Although, funnily enough, when I think of you trust isn’t exactly the word that comes to mind. I’m angry at you, Sherlock, I’ll be honest. I am downright pissed, and I think I have a right to be.

That being said.

How are you?

I know asking for specific details isn’t the best thing to do at the moment, especially through letters. But maybe you can divulge _something._

I know my letter is short, and they have been. But for now, there’s nothing much to say. Things have changed for both of us; that much is obvious.

I’ll attempt to be more civil.

JW

P.S. Yes, it could be Moriarty for all I know! Also, you aren’t exactly in a position to stop anyone from hurting me. Even when you were, you couldn’t. So.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want to look at the date on which this was last updated. I apologise. *looks at date anyway* ...Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr John Watson  
221B Baker Street  
London, England

Dear John

I don't blame you, truly. You have every right to be mad. ~~I'm surprised you're even replying to~~

I'm doing well, ~~a little battered and bruised~~ it's not been easy without you but I've not been seriously injured, I assure you. Therefore, my physical being is perfectly intact, and in any case, it is only transport. However, my mind - which I'm almost certain you were referring to - is a little worse for wear. I am trying to stay positive, as I know I'll be coming back soon. Just, do me a favor, if you hit me, avoid my nose. I believe it is one of my few redeeming features left.

I think you should know that I'm moving addresses again. My new one is on the back of this letter, and I should be there before you get this. Hopefully, if all goes to plan I will be back with you shortly.

I can not, unfortunately, promise that, so just please stay patient and I will try my best. ~~You were always my faithful blogger~~

I'm exceedingly glad that you managed to leave the flat, even if it was only for the essentials. If it wouldn't be too much... _trouble_... could you get my Belstaff tended to? I know you kept it, and I would like to be able to wear it when I get back.

I already know that you are not ill in a physical sense, and you're stronger in mind that you'd like to make others believe.

That being said, I would like to see how you are in your own words. I have only seen you a handful of times since I've been back in London, as I've been busy, so I've not been able to simply deduce it.

I hope you don't find it too hard to reply to this. ~~in fact I'm counting on your reply, I can't cope with this insanity any mo..~~

SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to reply as soon as possible, but as I haven't written this in a long time it took me some time to get back into it. I hope it's okay, and I can only pray that Merrinpippy updates this soon. *Prays to the heavens because lord knows me asking her to do it doesn't work*
> 
> Any comments are welcome folks, so don't be shy!
> 
> Okay bye


End file.
